The More the Merrier
by ja.amos.31
Summary: How would thngs have turned out if Harry had more help along his journey will things turn out the same?
1. Prelouge

**Prologue**

"Snape, Lilly, really?" James and Sirius looked at her as if she had three heads.

"Yes," Lilly answered as she crossed her arms, "and his name is Severus and you two may not like him nor trust him but I do. I forgive him for what happened in our 5th year and don't you forget it was your fault he said what he said to begin with. Had you not been picking on him I would not have had to step in and make you stop you made me embarrass him."

They relented and did not argue the three of them finished their plans and then the men left Lilly in the sitting room to finish the nursery. After they left Lilly couldn't help but contradict what she had said to get them to agree. The reason she had forgiven Severus was not because she felt guilty in truth it was only part of the reason. Dumbledore had told her that it was Severus that told Voldemort of the prophecy and that he had only heard part of it so in turn Voldemort did not know of the full version. Dumbledore also told her that once Voldemort had decided it was her child he would go after Severus begged him to protect her no matter the cost. So now Severus is back on the side of good, he does not however know that she knows it was his one wish so she told the boys a lie just to get them to agree with her.

Part of the prophecy goes as follows:

 _Three will be born to protect him by blood and three will be born to protect him by heart but , the power to vanquish the dark lord is his alone. But together they will have the power to unite all magic._

They didn't know what that meant but it would be clear soon for Lilly was pregnant with triplets, or so she thinks.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter 1**

 **October 31st 1981 11:30pm**

Three patroni were sent out that night before he came for her and each in turn went to who was chosen as protector.

On a hill in the English country side Arthur Weasley looked up from his work bench to see a doe standing before him.

 _He is here she is hidden it's time_

And then it was gone he rushed in the house to tell his wife of the horrible news tonight their family would grow in number by one.

A little further away a quite village Remus Lupin sat in his flat reading the Daily Prophet when the same doe appeared to him:

 _He is here he is hidden it's time_

Severus the only one not surprised by his doe for he hopped everyday it would not come he sat there as it gave him its message:

 _He is here she is hidden it's time_

Three pops and they all appeared together but they arrived too late each had hoped they would arrive in time to save her but they watched helplessly as the side of the house blew away. They each ran in and collected what they came for three babies two girls and a boy as they did they heard a fourth cry from upstairs. As they were about to ascend to investigate another Pop sounded and Albus Dumbledore blocked their way.

"I know of he fourth child but he must not go with his siblings he must go where he will not know of magic. If I am right his only hope is not in our world I feel he will not learn what he needs to if he is raised to know about what he was destined to be."

With that he set the three men away. Hagrid would be here any minute and Albus needed to ensure that his plans were still in order.

 **August 1st 1992**

"Sirius Charles Potter you give me back my jumper right now or I'm telling aunt Molly!" Daisy Potter meant business as she glared up at her brother the only person he feared was his sisters guardian Molly Weasley and she was not one you wanted to cross the wrong way.

Sirius tossed her down the jumper then ran off to find Ron.

Of course Molly heard the whole thing Sirius was always up to some mischief or other and as such Molly had taken to making sure she knew exactly where he was at all times when he was at her house each month.

Across London in Spinners end Rose Potter was packing for her stay at the Weasley's she would be staying there for the rest of the summer because Severus was needed at Hogwarts to help prepare for the coming school term which Rose would finally be attending.

Severus arrived just as she latched her trunk, "Are you ready?"

"Yes uncle Sev." She answered as she took his arm and he sent her trunk on ahead and took her by side-along apparition to the burrow.

Meanwhile in Surrey, Harry Potter was not having as much fun as his other siblings in fact he didn't know he even had any as far as he knew his nasty cousin and his horrible aunt and uncle were the only family he had. Which at this very moment he was hiding from in this moment he was glad for his small size because he was able to slip through a slot in the fence as his cousin Dudley chased him through the back alley.

He silently wished that his life would get better.

"Ouch Ronald," Rose whispered as the two of them plus Sirius and Daisy were all crouched on the landing of the staircase leading into the kitchen.

"Sorry Rose," Ron whispered back.

The four of them hadn't meant to be eavesdropping but the adults had sent them upstairs without even giving a good reason. They stopped squirming enough to hear the tail end of the conversation, to which Severus was speaking.

"All I know is he wants to deliver their letters in person usually only muggleborns get their letters hand delivered but for some reason he wants to bring them himself."

"And what's this I hear about harry not receiving his letters?" Molly asked sounding very angry

"He's got it now Albus sent Hagrid to deliver it he's getting his things as we speak." Severus paused hen continued, "He thinks it best that he not meet the other three just yet finding out he's a wizard is shock enough and I am inclined to agree as much as Rose wants to meet him it would be too much for the poor boy to take in so soon."

He left then and there was knock at the door, they heard chairs scraping against the floor and then a creaking as the door was opened.

"Oh Albus what a pleasant surprise, what brings you here today." Molly said cheerfully

But before he could answer Ron's pet rat Scabber's jumped from his grip and he lunged for him causing the four 11 year olds to tumble down the stairs and land in a pile in front of Albus Dumbledore himself .

"Why to speak to these four of course," he said with a chuckle he then looked at molly and added, "And oddly enough Young Ginevra as well."

Molly looked confused but called out for her youngest child.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter 2**

Once the youngest Weasley had joined them downstairs they followed Albus into the kitchen each giving the headmaster their own looks of confusion as they took a seat.

Albus cleared his throat and began, "Well now I know first years usually get their letters on their birthday," he began looking at the five children sitting before him, "But this year I was surprised to learn of a student younger then normal who was too start this year." He pulled out a thick handful of letters from within his robes and began passing them out, saying each child's name as he did so, "Sirius Charles Potter, Rose Lilly Potter, Daisy Dorea Potter, Ronald Bilius Weasley." he paused when Rose elbowed Sirius in the ribs for laughing at Ron's middle name, he choose to continue without comment one more letter to hand out, "And to Ginevra Molly Weasley I will say I was just as surprised to find this out as you are in this moment young lady." He added the last part when Ginny looked up in shock (the others as well).

After they had all read their letters molly sent them off to the apple orchard to watch Fred and George practice their Quidditch

"But I don't understand?" Molly Weasley said once they were out of earshot, "She's only 10 she has another year before she's allowed to go to Hogwarts. There has to be some mistake?"

"I can assure you the castle does not make mistakes." He paused, "However you do not need to send Ginevra, if that is what you choose. However I must remind you of the part of the prophecy that I told you about." He peered down at Molly and she just nodded in response. "Well then I must be off good day."

As he walked to the door Molly spoke up, "So you think this means she's one of the three?"

He turned to her and answered, "Yes Molly I do but I don't know for sure we will just have to see."

She nodded again and then he left.

A few days after they all received their letters the Weasley's and the Potters made their trip to Diagon Alley.

In their will Lilly and James left the Weasley's an allowance for taking care of Daisy. When they told her about it she had tried to refuse it saying any good person would do what they had offered to do but Lilly and James would not take no for an answer and because their will was magically bound the allowance Automatically transferred into their account. The allowance was way more then they needed for caring for Daisy however but Remus had told them that James had said he expected her to use it on her own children upon hearing of their generosity Molly had been near inconsolable, however she refused to use it for anything other then necessities like new robes for the children for school and wands and of course food. They would be using it to help buy Ginny's things for the school year as well as Ron's and because the Potter children were 11 the each had access to their own vault. The Weasleys no longer received the allowance but because of molly's stubbornness there was plenty left and her children would have what they needed she refused still to get more then that.

The final stop of the day was for their animals Ron was a bit miffed that he was stuck with Scabbers and he grumbled silently. As the Potter kids were deciding which pets to get Remus showed up.

"Getting their pets are they Molly?" he asked as he walked up to them

"Yes they all but dragged me in here even tough I was already going to let them." She paused and looked at her own children "Ron already has Scabbers, and Ginny said she would be fine to use the school owls till she could save up for a pet."

Remus looked at Ginny he knew of her early acceptance into Hogwarts which was why he was here. "Oh well that's why I'm here I wish to purchase Ginny a pet as a congratulations for being accepted early. Only one in known history to be accepted early I hear." He finished giving her a wink and a small push towards the cages of animals.

"Remus you don't have to do this," Molly said in surprise, "Really we can manage."

Remus chuckled "it's a gift Molly like I said the first ever early acceptance into Hogwarts needs to be rewarded."

"Well thank you." She replied with a nervous blush.

And an hour later the group left with their pets Rose and Ginny each got a cat Rose's was black with a whit patch, and Ginny a dwarf tabby. Sirius and Daisy each got owls Sirius getting a handsome dark grey one and Daisy a beautiful barn owl.

"Come on children or will be late it doesn't help that this place is always packed with muggles." She stopped at the space between platforms 9 and 10 and turned to them all, "Now Rose and Daisy you first Remus and Sirius Are waiting for you already go on take it at a run."

They did as instructed and then Molly sent Fred and George in after just as the twins disappeared a familiar voice sounded from behind her "Excuse me?" she turned around expecting to tell Sirius off for not being with Remus but it was not Sirius when she turned the eyes looking up at her were not the ones she expected taken aback she held her tounge and waited for the boy to speak.

"Um, can you show me how to you know," He started nervously not sure what to ask

"Oh get onto the platform?" he nodded, "Not to worry dear its Ron and Ginny's first time as well." She turned back to Harry, "Now you just go through the wall right there," she pointed at the side of the archway between platforms 9 and 10, "And take it at a bit of a run if your scared." He looked at her as if she had three heads but did as she directed and when he was gone Ron turned to her.

"Why didn't you tell him about the others mum? You know he's in for bit of a shock when he finds out."

"I know dear but its better for him to find out on his own then from a complete stranger no matter how much I want to its not what's best. He will find out soon enough I'm sure, now hurry you two before you miss he train and you Percy as well." She ushered the last three of her children along with her following close behind.

Remus was waiting just inside the barrier but Sirius was nowhere to be seen as well as Rose and Daisy.

"Did you see him?" Molly asked him

He nodded, "He has her eyes."

"Yes he does I thought it was Sirius when I first heard his voice but when I turned around I was speechless when I saw the eyes." She looked around again, "Speaking of which where are the other three I told them to wait with you?"

"They ran off to follow him before I could stop them." Molly looked worried, "Don't worry Sirius wont say anything I told him to let him find out on his own first so they will be staying out of eye sight for now. I'm sure Severus already told Rose the same thing. We all agreed not to overwhelm him on his first day."

Molly nodded they had she just worried about the boy. She turned to Ron, "Go find him he must be scared out of his mind."

He nodded and ran of with Ginny at his heals this was the start, she wished it didn't have to be him but its how it has to be. She waved until the train was out of sight then left the station worry heavy on her heart.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter 3**

Harry walked with the others to the front of the great hall he was extremely nervous but above all he was confused about what that boy said on the stairs.

"so its true what that they say," the blond haired boy said stepping out of the crowd, "Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

Every one had turned to look as the two boys faced off the blonde haired boy held out his hand, "Draco Malfoy," and he motioned behind him with his head, "and this is Crabbe and Goyle. Being new to the wizarding world you need some one like me. Some one to held steer you away from the wrong sort." He said the last part as he sneered at Ron.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for my self thanks." Harry responded ignoring Draco's hand.

Behind them Rose's heart sank she had hoped Harry would Shake Draco's hand it was the only way for the old magic to be broken she would have to ask Sev if Draco had another chance.

As Draco went back to where he was standing he mumbled an answer to Crabbe's whispered question, "How am I to fix it if he's the only other one I need to fix it with Crabbe?" he saw Harry watching him still and lowered the whisper even more so that Harry couldn't hear anymore.

Harry wasn't sure what he meant by that last bit but he soon figured out part of it. The sorting had begun and they were almost to the P's Hermione was already sorted and she was sitting next to a few boys who looked to be Ron's brothers.

After what seemed like and hour Professor McGonagall read off the first P name Abby Peters went to Hufflepuff then the unexpected,

"Daisy Potter." He looked up in shock a girl with Red hair and Glasses sat on the stool and all harry could do was stare in shock.

Then the hat shouted, "Hufflepuff!"

She leapt off the stool and skipped over to join her housemate but on her way she sent Harry a smile almost like she was saying I know what your thinking.

And then "Harry Potter!" and it was as if the whole hall was craning to get a good look at him. He shook as he went to sit on the stool then he sat down and the hat was placed on his head it was internally talking to him immediately,

"aw another Potter eh, where to put you, were to put you."

All harry cold think was, "Not Slytheryn, not Slytheryn"

"Not Slytheryn eh , you could be great there its here, all in your head.'

And again "Not Slytheryn over and over."

"well if your sure better be.."

"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted to the hall and a large amount of cheering erupted through the hall from the Gryffindor's with the Weasley twins shouting, "We got the best one we got the best one." And Harry could swear he saw Daisy glaring at them.

And then, "Rose Potter" harry whipped he head around and watched as a third Potter was sorted finally the hat yelled out

"Slytheryn!" Rose smiled then hopped of the stool she first smiled at the black hair teacher then as she turned to join her table she smiled at harry who still in a state of shock didn't return it but Rose seemed to understand because she winked and sat down.

And then again "Sirius Potter"

There was no doubt about it this boy was identical to Harry minus the scar and Glasses, also his eyes were different.

He stared up in shock at the boy who could very well be his twin not a single coherent thought going through his head.

Sirius sat on the chair for only half a minute before the hat shouted out "Ravenclaw!"

Harry was too shocked to watch the rest of the sorting when the stool was taken away and the last cheer died down Dumbledore stood arms raised and complete silence fell over the hall.

"I know you have had a long journey so I only have two word," he paused and looked around, "Tuck in."

An with a clap food appeared in front of him his stomach growled an he ignored his shock. Finally after he ate all he could he turned to Ron.

"Ron those other three with my last name, their my siblings aren't they?"

Ron swallowed a mouthful and looked at Harry, "Yeah," He paused, "My Mum told us not to tell you. Told us that everyone agreed to let you figure it out, you know one shock at a time." He shrugged apologetically, "I wanted to tell you mate I did but I promised. Mums scary when she's angry."

"It's fine really I just didn't know My aunt and uncle never told me."

Ron just gave him a sad look, "I'm sorry mate they don't sound like good people."

"Their not," he was silent for awhile then he sensed someone watching him and he turned to look up at the staff table the black hair professor was staring at him as professor Quarrel talked to him at a rapid pace. Suddenly Harrys scar burned and as he rubbed it he turned to Ron, "who is that teacher talking to Professor quarrel?"

"Oh that's Severus, he's Rose's Guardian," he took a drink then continued, "Rose lives with him most of the time but for the last few weeks of summer she comes and stays with us and Daisy lives with us too, and then Sirius lives with Remus Lupin an old friend of your parents but he comes over once a month for a few days wile Remus goes out of town on business, he travels a lot."

"Why doesn't he just go with him?"

"Oh it was decided years ago I think even before Ginny was born my parents, Severus and Remus all thought it would be nice for Daisy Rose and Sirius to get to see each other and they thought while Remus goes out of town its as good an opportunity as any." He shrugged as if it was simple.

After awhile the food cleared itself and Dumbledore gave a few warnings about staying out of the forbidden forest and that the third floor corridor was out of bounds. And then he ushered everyone to bed.

Harry and Ron followed Percy Weasley up to Gryffindor tower after pointing out the way to the dorms he disappeared to his own leaving them to get ready for bed.

Harry got ready for bed in silence his truck was at the end of one of the 5 four poster beds in the circular room. Hedwig's cage was next to it on a small stand. He climbed into bed in silence.

The first day of classes was a mad house Ron and harry got lost on their way to transfiguration. To harry everything was confusing to make matters worse the last class for the day Potions was not as good as Harry had hoped.

Finally at the end of the day Harry and Ron decided to go do their homework with Hermione in one of the courtyards.

"First day and already we have homework its like they hate us."

Harry just laughed he was glad for homework it kept his mind from wandering just as they sat down and began their homework a shadow big enough to cover the three of them blocked the sun. Harry looked up to see Sirius, Rose, and Daisy standing their book bags over their shoulders.

"May we join you?" Rose asked hopeful Ron and Hermione looked at Harry Ron seemed more hopeful then Hermione however I don't know why it was Harry's answer they sought but Harry wanted very badly to get to know them no matter if one of their guardians didn't like him.

"Yeah sure," he said after a few seconds.

"So how are you liking it so far?" Daisy asked as they sat down

"It's," he paused trying to come up with an appropriate answer, "Interesting. I don't think Severus likes me very much though."

Rose smiled and looked at the other two then back at Harry, "Oh he doesn't but it will pass he went through the same thing with Sirius last year. Its an old rivalry between him and our dad you and Sirius look just like him except your eyes Harry you have mums eyes."

They all smiled at Harry and it was then that harry noticed that he was the only one out of the four of them that had a different color of eyes they all had brown eyes where as his were a vivid green.

"Severus says Rose and I look just like mum." Daisy said looking proud.

They did their homework and chatted the girls offered help. They worked until dinner then they gathered their things and made their way into the castle the three Gryffindor's sitting at their table while the other three went to go sit at their own tables.

And for the first time since Harry could remember he smiled he was happy.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **October 31**

"Ron you need to apologize to her," Daisy said to Ron the two of them, Rose, and Sirius sat in the stand in the Quidditch pitch to watch Harry practice. "she's been in the bathroom crying all day. You know she cant help it."

"I know," he paused and looked down at her hands, Maybe I can have Ginny go with me when she's done with McGonagall. Today is supposed to be her last day of her private lessons they say she's ready to go at it alone," he paused again then continued, "You know not that we would let her."

They all nodded in agreement and then turned to watch the practice. After about an hour Ron left to go ask Ginny if she would help him talk to Hermione.

Harry followed Rose, Sirius and Daisy into the great hall for the Halloween feast and looked up and down the Gryffindor table for Ron and Ginny. When he didn't see them he turned to Rose.

"Where's Ron and Ginny?"

"They're not here?" She asked concerned

"I looked up and down the table twice and then the other tables for good measure. Their not here and now that I think about it neither is Hermione."

Sirius put his hand on Harry's shoulder, "Harry relax they are probably still Trying to get Hermione to come out of the bathroom. Ron decided to apologize, and he figured Ginny would be the best person to help." He paused and then saw how worried Harry looked she asked, "Your really worried, aren't you?"

"I know its stupid but I am." He took one last fruitless glance around the hall, "It's just that ever since I could remember something bad has always happened to me or around me on Halloween and seeing how it's nearing the end of the day the something bad should be happening any minute."

Daisy gave him a sympathetic look, "Ok if it makes you feel any better Rose and I will go and get them to come to the feast."

Rose looked at Daisy shocked, "We are?" and in return Daisy gave her a pointed look that said yes, "Oh right yes we'll go do that have no worries!"

With that decided the girls left to find Ron, Hermione and Ginny and Harry and Sirius went to sit at the Gryffindor table for the feast.

About 5 minutes into the feast however the bad thing that Harry had been anticipating happened.

Professor Quarrel ran into the hall looking quite worse for wear his turban kind of tilted on his head. He stopped just at the base of the raised platform the head table sat on and in a rather panicked sort of shout said, "TROLL! IN THE DOUNGEON! Just thought you ought to know." He then promptly fainted.

Within seconds the hall broke out in shouts and screams and students started shoving each other.

Then Dumbledore's voice rose above the noise as if magically enhanced, "Silence!" then as soon as the shouts a screamed stopped he continued, "Prefects will lead your houses to your common rooms, and teachers will follow me down to the dungeons." When he finished the prefects jumped into action and Harry could have sworn that the headmaster gave Severus a pointed look before said man slipped out the side door.

Harry ignored it however as he followed the throng of students out of the hall Sirius at his side. As soon as the reached the area just outside of the doors Harry yanked Sirius aside and started running toward the girls bathroom.

"Harry slow down!" Sirius shouted from behind him.

"I can't," Harry shouted back, "I told you something bad was going to happen! Didn't I, I said every Halloween something bad has always happened."

That seemed to give Sirius that burst of energy he needed and soon he was right next to Harry as they rounded the corner but as soon as they did they stopped.

"Do you hear that?" Sirius asked at the same time Harry asked, "Do you smell that?

They both nodded as they slowly walked to the next corner it was that last corner before the bathroom. When they looked around the corner they saw it the troll was slowly walking toward the bathroom, the same bathroom the girls a Ron were currently in.

"Bloody hell!" Sirius whispered just as the troll slipped in and harry bolted in after. And Sirius had no choice but to follow.

It all happened so fast and before any of them knew it the troll was on the ground and Ron had this odd look on his face that was both shocked and pleased.

"Ugh," Harry groaned as he pulled his Wan out of the trolls nose, honestly none of them knew how Harry had ended up on the trolls shoulders.

Sirius got Ron to snap out of his daze and together they helped the girls out from under the ruins of the wood from the stalls. After a quick once over they saw that no serious harm was done other then a few scrapes and bruises.

Before either of them could say anything however the door opened and Dumbledore, McGonagall, Severus and Flitwick rushed in.

Severus spoke first, "Explain!"

The 6 of them all started to speak at once and they were all speaking over each other that not even one word was recognizable. Severus held up his had and they stopped talking then he pointed to Rose.

"Well you see what happed was is Hermione was upset about, um, well something (what mattered wasn't important now) and Ron and Ginny came to get her for the feast." She paused then continued, "but when we couldn't find them in the great hall Daisy and I decided to go find out what was keeping them. And then the troll came and then Sirius and Harry. And well things happened so fast its all a blur, and then the club and then the stuff and the screaming." At this point she was rambling so Hermione took over.

"Well you see professor if the 4 of them hadn't come looking for me Ron and Ginny we would probably dead when the troll came in Daisy and Rose helped us dodge him then Sirius and Harry were able to distract it long enough for Ron to Levitate its club up and drop on its head and knock him out. And I'm sorry."

The 5 of them looked at her in shock for a girl with such a strict respect for the rules there was a lot of lies and omissions in her tale.

"Well," McGonagall began as she took in the mess surrounding the 6 of them and the troll. "Be that as it may this was very dangerous, and irresponsible you could have been seriously hurt there for 10 points will be taken from each of you for putting yourselves in this situation." She paused, "And 10 points to each Ron Harry and Sirius for sheer dumb luck."

He six of them nodded all looking down at their feet.

"Now I suggest the 6 of you head back to your dormitories, I know for a fact that 3 particular red heads are about to send out the blood hounds."

They didn't wait for anymore instruction the 6 of them rushed to the entrance hall and said their goodnights.

When the four Gryffindor's reached the common room they sat in the armchairs surrounding the fireplace and took a breathe.

Harry angled his body so he was facing Ron and Hermione, "So not for nothing but did you guys work things out?"

They looked at each other and nodded then harry sat back with a sigh, "Well good," Harry sat up again looking thoughtful, "but I think that maybe that troll didn't get in on his own."

"Harry is right," Ginny said, "Charlie told me that trolls are supposed to be really thick like dumb as a sack of gobstones."

They all nodded in agreement.

"Also Fred said that last year the third floor corridor wasn't off limits last year," Ron added " I asked if he knew what was there but he said that last year there was nothing but this year when him and George went to look they found a locked door."

Ginny spoke again in response to Ron, "Well that explains why they went back," She paused then seeing the three confused looks staring back at her, "Ron asking what was there sparked their interest they must have gone and looked found the locked door then went backed because when they came to get me from McGonagall's office like they usually do on Friday nights they were all jumpy and scared looking." She paused then continued, "So I asked them what had got their wands in a twist and they told me that they got through the door and came face to face with a three headed dog," the three of them looked at her in shock," and not a small three headed dog a giant three headed dog. They said it was huge and that if you put it in the great hall it would touch the ceiling with its heads!"

"Well then that explains Severus and Dumbledore," Harry said then seeing that they were confused again he explained what he saw at the feast.

They talked for awhile more but didn't really get much further then something was going on in the third floor corridor but what they couldn't be sure of one thing was for sure though they needed to find out all they could.


End file.
